Boman Delgado
Boman Delgado (ボーマン・デルガド Bōman Derugado) is a fighting game character in the Rival Schools series of 3D fighting games. Biography Personality Despite the fact that he is still a student, Boman acts far ahead of his age. He is a devout Christian who never misses Sunday Masses. As a person who dislikes violence, he is aware of his own size and strength. After any unavoidable fight, he silently prays to God for forgiveness. Like Roy and Tiffany, Boman also hails from the United States and is a Pacific High student. With a non-violent nature, he is training to be a preacher. Story ''Rival Schools: United by Fate Boman joins Roy and Tiffany in their investigation of the school kidnappings, albeit reluctantly due to his non-violent nature. Along with Roy and Tiffany, Boman is captured and brainwashed by Justice High into becoming a mindless servant for them, but the three of them are eventually freed by Batsu and his friends. In Boman's ending, he decides to stay in Japan in order to better understand Japanese culture and to also help bridge the difference between Japan and the United States, with Roy and Tiffany supporting him before leaving back to the United States. Later on, he was seen with Batsu, Hinata, Natsu and Gan making and holding a fund-raising campaign. Project Justice Boman is the central character of the Pacific High story, having set out to find the people responsible for disrupting an inter-school athletic competition. He is joined in the investigation by two Taiyo High students, Ran and Chairperson, and later on, his fellow Pacific High classmates Roy and Tiffany, in which the two of them return to Japan in order to reunite with and help aid Boman out from within the investigation. After the incident, Boman and Roy began to have a fistfight much to Tiffany's dismay, but as it turns out, it was nothing more than an intense fist bump. Roy then tells Boman that he and Tiffany are going back to the United States and also tells him to take care of things in Pacific High. Thereafter, Boman is last seen with Ran and Chairperson waving goodbye outside the airport when the plane that Roy and Tiffany rides just passed through. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style and fighting strategy Some of Boman's moves introduce Christian imagery, mostly crosses when utilizing his boxing fighting style. This is due to the fact that he is training to be a preacher. His throws and his team-up assist are based on wrestling. 'Special Moves' *'God Rush''' (ゴッドラッシュ) - Boman does rushing punches. The last punch knocks the opponent into the ground. *'God Defense' (ゴッドディフェンス) - Boman moves forward or backward, depending on what direction the player steers the joystick. His upper body becomes invulnerable; even Batsu's Super Guts Bullet will not hit him. This is also the prerequisite to doing either the God Straight or God Upper. *'God Straight' (ゴッドストレート) - Done immediately after God Defense. Boman delivers a straight punch that knocks the opponent backwards into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. *'God Upper' (ゴッドアッパー) - Done immediately after God Defense. Boman delivers a devastating uppercut that sends the opponent flipping backwards. *'God Hook' (ゴッドフック) - Boman does one or two punches, depending on the punch button pressed in the button combination. Both versions knock the opponent away from him. *'God Lariat' (ゴッドラリアット) - Boman executes a fast, spinning lariat. Can be done only in the air. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Heaven's Rush' (ヘヴンズラッシュ) - Boman punches the opponent three times, the last two punches 'crucifying' the opponent on a fiery cross. *'Heaven's Cross' (ヘヴンズクロス) - A more powerful version of the God Lariat. Can also be used in the air. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Double Power Buster' (Ｗパワーバスター) - The active character sends the opponent high into the air, where he/she and Boman grab the opponent and deliver a powerful backbreaker upon landing on the ground. 'Party-Up Technique' *Boman does the Triple Heaven's Cross. Trivia *The following details on Boman's life is as described: **Aside from praying, Boman is also good at cooking. **He is good at theology and philosophy, but fares poorly in mathematics and science. **He is part of a choir, and works as a church volunteer every Sunday. *Boman, Roy, and Tiffany are the only non-Japanese playable characters in the Rival Schools games. *His official epithet is "Fighting Clergyman". *He shares two personality traits with Mega Man; in the sense that both of them fight evil despite the fact that they both dislike violence, and that they are aware of their own strength and power. *He is one of the two characters in Rival Schools to be voiced by Takashi Nagasako, the other one is Gan. Gallery Image:RivalBoman.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Boman_Pt.png|Portrait Image:Boman_Art.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:PJA_Boman.png|School Life Mode (Christmas event) of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 Image:PJA_Boman_Ending.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' ending Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters